


The Jacket

by MystiqueMicah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Space Mall (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: Keith goes shopping for a new outfit.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	The Jacket

Keith's jacket. A fine piece of red and yellow fabric that's served him well throughout many years, through thick and thin, till death does he part. But, he also bought it at a corner store a few blocks away from the Garrison, so it was bound to be worn down in time. The once prominent piece of fabric now had multiple tears and it smelled of Keith's scent: emo sweat and...motor oil? Nonetheless, Keith knew it was time for a new outfit. It was time to get out with the old and in with the new.

"Ok..." Lance begins. "...I get "out with the old, in with the new" but if you really wanna get out with it, shouldn't you cut the-"

"Cut the what?" Keith replies, a stern look on his face, piercing Lance's soul. Lance gripped the steering wheel of the ship hard and turned his attention back to space. "Alright, not the mullet. But what about the giant bang splitting your face, that has to be annoying!" Keith scoffed with an inkling of a smile. "We've been over this, it's a style choice!" Lance shook his head and chuckled. 

"Welp, here we are!" He softly landed the small ship on the docking board and turned of the engines. They step out of the ship and Lance stares at the bright, white building in front of them. "Well...Space Mall 2, Keith?" He looks to Keith with a grin. "...Space Mall 2." He says, slightly unenthused. Lance puts a strong hand over Keith's shoulders. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Lance releases and walks toward the mall, Keith behind him. 

Acxa purused the empty hallways of a Galran flagship, taking a small recess from her current duties, doing some light walking. The ship was basically the equivalent of 10 miles in length, that's 8 jogs in one week at least. Acxa looks at her surroundings until she stops to look at an open door right adjacent to her. "Huh?" She says to herself. "Keith's not one to leave his quarters open." She walks forward towards the door and leans into eyesight of the inside: not wanting to completely invade his privacy...yet. 

She happens to spot a jacket all to familiar to her, the bright yellow streaks along the front of the red fabric giving it away. She always admired Keith's jacket, it was an interesting approach, a man so edgy on the inside and so colorful on the outside. It felt almost symbolic to her. She looked around at both way of the hall and slowly proceeded to step into Keith's quarters. She picked up the jacket...and suddenly her admiration and dropped almost significantly low. It reeked, seems he hasn't washed this thing in like a month. She found the tatters and scratches kinda attractive, but the smell was all to distracting. "Yes, this is going straight into the laundromat."

Lance was extremely fashionable. Ever since his retirement from Voltron, Lance spent a lot of time catching up on the fashion scene, trying to get topical for....I guess the name "Loverboy" gives away why. He was particularly proud of his current outfit: black slacks, black turtleneck, and a navy blue jacket with a bunch of intertwined patterns and styles, and a light blue lion silhouette on the back, all specifically designed for him. Thank the Quintessence for rich friends.

Lance waited patiently outside of the changing room as Keith walks out of one to show of his new look. Lance looks up at Keith and grins. "Now...you are completely in the new." Keith wore black jeans, a sleeveless purple shirt, a white belt with a black buckle, and a black jacket with purple accents around all the openings of the jacket. 

"Y'know...it kinda reminds of me of the outfit you had in that show they made about Voltron." Lance says. Keith raises an eyebrow but shakes his head. "That show was canceled awhile ago, no one will make the comparison. I like it!" Keith says with a smile. "I like it too, you look fantastic!" 

"You know what...I'm gonna say it. I am Space Voguing!" Keith says confidently. Lance's smile drops and he raises an eyebrow. "What?" Keith asks. "Let's just...buy it."

The next day, Keith rolled into the headquarters of a flagship with his newest outfit on. He was confident in it, he got some compliments from the Galrans around the ship but all his focus was shifted away from that when he saw Acxa, looking out the window of the ship, in his old jacket. Tatters and all. Keith felt a small blush creep across his face as he approached Acxa. "Hello Acxa..." 

"Good morning Keith." 

"...I like the coat." Keith says with a whisper, his blush growing more and more noticeable. Acxa looks over at Keith's face and let's out a quiet giggle. "I like your outfit." She says, smiling at him. "Thank you..." he giggles back, thinking about how beautiful she looks with the jacket on. "Keep it." He whispers to her and walks off trying to hide his face. Acxa looks back and smiles at him. It seems the jacket serves someone else now. Thank the Quintessence for it.


End file.
